Over the Gravity Wall
by i'm a faller
Summary: Wirt and Greg go to Gravity Falls for summer vacation to get their minds off what supposedly happened on Halloween. Everyone thinks they're crazy, except Dipper and Mabel, who show them the secrets of Gravity Falls.


Wirt PoV

"Oh potatoes, and molasses! If you want some, oh, just ask us..." Greg sang, dumping as much maple syrup as he could fit on his mashed potatoes. It wasn't exactly molasses, but he didn't seem to care. But I guess that's Greg for you.

He jumped off his chair and danced around the room, continuing the song and clutching Jason Funderburker (the frog, thankfully) like a teddy bear. Our parents just laughed quietly at his silly song. They had no idea where it actually came from; they thought it was just something he picked up off the playground at school.

Maybe it was, and we may never know. But so long as we both think it was a little something he came up with to make a schoolhouse full of animals more entertaining, that's where we'll both believe it came from. Lately I've been doubting that our adventures actually existed though. It _did_ have a dreamlike quality to it: too absurd to be real, and the harder you tried to remember a slipping detail, the looser your grasp got. Plus everyone else was sure it was just a dream we fell into in our moments of unconsciousness in the lake. My mom and step-dad even threatened to send me to a bunch of different therapy stuff until I admitted it never happened. They just blamed it on Greg's 'overimaginative' mind, so he never had to deal with them.

There's not much that makes me believe we actually did all of it, but the fact that Greg and I both remembered what we could remember the exact same way seemed like pretty solid evidence to me. The doctor said that it was because of a psychological connection, usually experienced in twins, but that since we were brothers it wasn't impossible. When I told him we were half-brothers he seemed a lot less sure of himself, but he couldn't find any other way to explain it. That's where I ran into problems with my parents. I would ceaselessly insist that it was real, not a dream; that we had actually been lost and that there was a talking bluebird and that there was a Beast whose soul was trapped in a lantern and had tried to turn Greg into a tree. Of course, it just sounded like I was crazy. Greg would always back me up, but nobody would take him seriously either, what with him constantly blurting something about catching the sun in a teacup or getting a wish from the Queen of the Clouds after catching the North Wind, which I had no recollection of, and that only strengthened their argument.

At this point, I wasn't sure if they were my memories or Greg's. That sounds kinda weird, but it's like when your parents tell you something that you did before you could remember stuff, like as a two year old or something. You hear it so many times that it feels like your own memory when it's actually not.

And the worst part is that it's been months since Halloween. Neither Greg nor I have received any sign from the Unknown that it was real. My step-dad told me (not Greg) very sternly that I was not to go back to that graveyard, or there would be 'serious consequences'. Whenever an adult says 'serious consequences' I take it as an empty threat, something they say for show because they can't actually think of anything. So I tried going back once, but the gate was locked and I really didn't feel like running into cops who took arresting people seriously.

Now its summer, and normally, that would be a good thing. But since our freedom has been limited to our house and backyard so I didn't go to the graveyard again and 'go insane' or whatever, and so Greg didn't domesticate all the frogs in our neighborhood, there's not much else to do other than recite poetry, play the clarinet, and debate my sanity like Quincy Endicott. I wasn't even allowed to see Sara.

I went out with her twice before I was restricted to my bedroom. She was the only person who didn't think I was completely nuts. On our first date, she went on and on about pockets of the universe and that kind of thing, how I must've fallen into a different version of reality or something like that. I appreciated the fact that she believed the story, but I really couldn't keep my attention on her theories for very long. After an hour and a half of it, I got the idea.

"Wirt," my mom said gently, snapping me back to the dinner table and out of my head. "You've barely touched your food."

"Your mother took time out of her day to make this food. Now eat it." That was my step-dad. We weren't exactly_close_.

I sighed, picking up my fork. If Beatrice were here, I wouldn't go five minutes without hearing the word pushover.

Greg started saying something about Fred the talking horse, which made me cringe. I never talked about it anymore, especially not in front of my mom and step-dad. Whenever it was brought up, it just got all silent, and the silence might as well have been shaking its head in disapproval. Greg was the only one who'd continue talking, carrying on whatever tale from the Unknown was being told at the time.

This time, we were not met by disapproving quiet. Instead, Mom broke it with,"You know what?" Even Greg stopped blabbering. "I think we need a vacation to get your minds off things. After all, it's called summer_vacation_ for a reason."

"Where could we possibly get reservations this late in the summer? Unless you want to stay at some busted up motel on the side of the freeway-" My step-dad was cut off mid-sentence.

"Well, I was thinking of a drive-in campsite. That would be fun, right?" Mom suggested.

"Yeah! Camping! Jason Funderburker could be at home in the _wilderness_!" Greg agreed excitedly. When he said wilderness, his eyes got all squinted and he drummed his fingers on the air.

Camping could be good, I guess. I could get out of here and try to forget about the whole thing. Yeah. I'd be able to restart. Camping would be good!

"Where?" I asked, freshly enthused.

"I was thinking Oregon. After all, I've always wanted to go, and now's as good a time as any." Greg and I exchanged excited glances. "In fact, there's a cute little town that Ms. Daniels put out a good word for."

"What is it?" my step-dad sighed.

"I think it's called Gravity Falls."

**A/N: THIS SHOW. I'd say it's the greatest cartoon/show out there, but Gravity Falls exists, so yeah. Into The Unknown just messed with my mind. Like WHAT IS LIFE REALITYS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEE?! Also it didn't help that the night before I finished otgw I finished season 7 of Doctor Who, and after I watched Big Hero 6, and throughout all of this my sister was watching Attack on Titan. So I was having a total feels trip this weekend. Yep. Also, I think I might do a strictly otgw fic, and if I don't really feel like writing another intro, imma just use this one :P bc im lazy like that, so sorry in advance...**


End file.
